Who Knew?
by Lily G Parker
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are in a serious relationship. Of course Hetty knows, but did they manage to keep it a secret from the rest of the team? How will they react? How will they react when they find out there is another secret? Densi! With a bit of Neric (Nell/Eric) thrown in there.
1. Shocked Team

**A/N****: I know I said that I was writing a Neric story, which I am, but this popped into my head and wouldn't go away, which believe me was annoying when I was writing my other story. Anyways, this is a story about Kensi and Deeks! I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Lily**

**Disclaimer:****I do not o****wn NCIS:LA or the characters, but I do own the plot.**

* * *

They had decided to keep it a secret and as far as they knew it was a well-kept secret between three people. Kensi knew that keeping it a secret would not be able to last much longer.

It had been two years and three months since Hetty had given her okay by way of a piece of paper that said _Sunshine and Gunpowder_.

Two years and one month since they had finally given in to their _thing_ and admitted their feelings to each other.

Two years since they made it official and started dating, deciding to keep it a secret.

One year and ten months since they first said _I love _you to each other.

One year and seven months since Deeks moved into Kensi's house.

One year and four months since their first Valentine's Day together with lots of chocolates for Kensi, a sweet card for Deeks, and perfect dinner out for the two of them.

One year and two months since Deeks went to Kensi's mom and Hetty to ask permission to marry Kensi. (Of course they said yes. They were both glad to see Deeks and Kensi so happy.)

One year and one month since their first anniversary, since Deek's proposal on the beach as the sun rose and Kensi had said yes and tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes, and since Kensi had worn her ring to work, not thinking of what everyone would think. Luckily no one noticed, except Hetty who congratulated them. After that, they decided to get a chain so that she could wear the ring around her neck instead of her finger.

Six months since they decided to get married in six months and that the only witnesses would be Hetty, Kensi's mom, and Monty.

One month since the wedding was all planned.

One week since Kensi found out she was pregnant.

Five days since Kensi told Deeks who was ecstatic to have little mutant ninja assassins running around soon.

One day since they became husband and wife and each got a ring to wear on the chains around their necks.

Kensi knew the secret would not last forever. They both knew it. Kensi was hoping that she would not immediately be put on desk duty, so she asked Deeks to keep her pregnancy a secret, at least for a little while. He did not want to, but he eventually agreed.

At work today, Kensi kept subconsciously putting her had where the baby bump would start to form. Hetty noticed, but no one else did.

Right after the briefing finished for their next case, Hetty spoke up, "I think Kensi should sit this case out." Kensi did not argue and Deeks did not question her, but all Callen, Sam, Eric, and Nell glanced at Hetty with confused looks. Callen, being the leader, finally spoke up, "Why?... And why did you just call Kensi by her first name? You never do that."

"Perhaps, Mr. Callen, that is something you need to ask her." She looked at Kensi, "I'd like to speak to you and Mr. Deeks in my office…now." Kensi nodded her head. She looked a little green.

"I don't feel so well, Deeks," Kensi said and bolted from the room.

Everyone else in the room heard Deeks call after her as he too left the room, "Hey, you should stop calling me that, it's a little weird." Sam looked at everyone. "Any idea about what's going on?" Eric and Callen shook their heads, looking absolutely bewildered, but Nell was trying to hide a little smirk. Eric saw it, "Wait, a minute, why do you get to know, but we don't?" Nell's smirk turned into a full smile.

"Because I am female and there are certain things we understand before men do. Don't ask me to tell you," she said as she saw Eric open his mouth to speak, "because I'm not positive and it's their secret to tell, not mine."

"Their secret?" Eric and Callen asked at the same time, but Sam was starting to understand what Nell meant, and he could see it too.

* * *

Kensi was washing her face while Deeks stood behind her and rubbed her back. "I did _not _ think that morning sickness was going to start this soon," Kensi said, sound extremely exasperated.

"Well, maybe it will only happen once."

"Wishful thinking, Deeks."

"You really need to stop calling me that. There's three Deeks' now."

"I can't start calling you Marty at work too because then they would know."

"They already know something is happening because of Hetty…. I think we should tell them. They're going to see your bump soon enough." Deeks smiled at the thought of their little baby.

"I don't want to tell them… Well, I want them to know, but I don't really want to tell them." Deeks' smile grew.

"I have the perfect idea."

* * *

A while later, Deeks and Kensi sat across Hetty in her office. Hetty offered them tea, but they politely declined. She sat and stared them down for just long enough to make them uncomfortable. They started thinking they were in trouble just as Hetty said, "I do believe that congratulations are in order." Her face turned from one of intimidation to a bright smile spread across it.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"However, Mrs. Deeks, you are on desk duty until after your child arrives." Deeks breathed a sigh of relief. Kensi relented and said, "Okay."

"I think that your team deserves to know why you are on desk duty. They need to know everything."

"About that, we were wondering if you could help us…"

* * *

The case was a short one and was over before the end of the day. Callen and Sam did not want to do their paperwork, so they decided to figure out what was going on. They pestered Kensi for a while, but she seemed to be absorbed in her paperwork and was not answering them. They started bothering Deeks next, but he had the same reaction as Kensi. Nell walked in, wearing a half smirk, half-smile. She was holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, Kensi, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Kensi said a little too fast, just wanting to get away from the questions. They left for the women's changing room. Once they were inside the room. Nell turned around and handed Kensi the piece of paper.

"Congratulations!" Nell said and gave her a hug. Kensi looked at the paper, not quite sure what she was being congratulated for, the marriage or the baby. It was a marriage certificate. "Since when were you two a couple?"

"Two years, but Nell there's more." Nell looked very confused and nodded her head for Kensi to go on. "You have to promise to keep it a secret. We are going to tell everyone soon, okay?"

"Okay," Nell said, looking even more confused.

"I'm pregnant too." Nell's look of confusion vanished and she laughed.

"Well, congratulations for that too, but I knew about that since you ran out of the room with Deeks following you."

"Does everyone else know?" Kensi asked, sounding worried.

"They are men…What do you think?" They both burst out laughing.

"We are telling everyone tomorrow with Hetty's help."

"Okay." Nell smiled and gave Kensi another hug. They walked back up the bullpen and Nell walked over to Deeks desk. She whispered in his ear, "Congratulation!" Deeks looked surprised for a second, but he knew that she would figure it out.

* * *

The next morning, Eric whistled to them, signaling the start of another case. Nell had been smiling since she had talked to Kensi and it was driving Sam, Callen, and Eric insane because no one would answer their questions. Kensi and Deeks were a bit nervous through the whole briefing, but they hid it well. Much like the day before, Hetty started talking as soon as the briefing was finished.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, I need to see you in my office now." Hetty left and Deeks and Kensi took off after them.

Callen and Sam stood there in shock. Their mouths hung slightly open. "What?" Callen asked, not believing what Hetty had just said.

Eric had shock written all over his face, but he ran out of Ops and shouted after them, "Congrats guys!" Kensi slipped her hand into Deeks' and looked over her shoulder, mouthing, _Thank you_.

Nell stayed in Ops and laughed at how shocked they all were. Callen looked at Nell, "You knew, didn't you?" Nell just nodded her head as she laughed and gasped out, "Yesterday."

* * *

Down in Hetty's office, they were all drinking tea and laughing quietly about the shocked expression on their teammates' faces. They had never seen Hetty in such a good mood before.

Callen and Sam came storming down the stairs. "There was a wedding and I wasn't invited!?" Sam asked like that was the only thing that mattered.

"When?" Callen asked, still speaking in one syllable sentences.

"Two days ago, Sunday," Kensi answered as she pulled out her rings that hung around her neck and Deeks followed suit. Kensi once again slipped her hand into Deeks' and said, "There's another surprise, which is why I can't do field work."

"Okay," Sam said and made a _go on_ motion with his hand. Kensi hesitated for a moment and looked at Deeks.

"There's three Deekses."

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked, once again completely shocked. Callen, now understanding, took a step backwards in shock.

"How did I not notice the difference in _my_ team?" Callen murmured still completely stunned.

"Well, Mr. Callen, they lie for their job and the changes did not happen overnight. In fact it took them two years to get married…They also had me helping them out," Hetty said, smiling smugly. Once Callen saw that Hetty was okay with the relationship, he smiled and pulled Kensi into a hug.

"Congratulations you two," Callen said, still surprised, but no longer angry. How could he stay angry at his only kind of family?

"But you didn't invite me to your wedding?" Sam asks, still astounded by the fact that two of the people he spends the most time with managed to hide something this big from him. Kensi just shrugged and Deeks leaned into her smiling.

"It was quite a small wedding, just Hetty, Monty, and her mother."

"Well, congratulations guys, like three times, I'm happy for you two," Sam said, still not quite believing everything that had changed.

Life may have changed a lot for Kensi and Deeks, but one thing that remained the same was how Sam and Callen acted like big brothers to Kensi.

"Hey, Deeks," Sam growled after giving his congratulations, "come on, we are going to the gym." He dragged Deeks with him and Callen followed.

"Don't hurt him!" Kensi called after them, knowing that Deeks was about to get the long overdue 'Big Brother Talk'. She looked over to Hetty and they started to laugh thinking about how scared Deeks was going to be later.

**A/N****: I hope you liked it. Please leave a **_**review**_** and tell me how it was because this is my first Densi story and I really like feedback. Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Lily  
**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N:**** Hey guys, if you are still reading this, Thank You! Also thank you for your reviews. I would not have written a second chapter if you hadn't told me to. Please R&R. I hope you like it! **

**-Lily **

* * *

It had been three months since the initial shock to the team. Callen hid his surprise quite well for the first month because the shock did not seem to want to wear off. Sam still joked about not being invited to the wedding, but he was not angry anymore.

Kensi was starting to show, but she tried to keep it hidden so that people would not treat her differently. In the last week, she had stopped trying to hide and now everyone could see her baby bump. Callen and Sam had finally realized that everything that had changed was real. Once again they were shocked, but they managed not to show it.

Today was Friday, a very, very special Friday for Deeks and Kensi. Today was the day of their first Ultrasound and they were going during their lunch break. Deeks was excited, but Kensi was very nervous about the baby being alright. They did not tell anyone what was going on and why they were acting strange.

They only told Hetty that they might be late getting back from lunch. She answered, "Your first Ultrasound? Good luck." Both Kensi and Deeks looked a little shocked, but of course Hetty would understand.

* * *

As lunch time approached, Deeks became more excited and Kensi became more nervous. Hetty noticed. Callen noticed. Sam noticed. Hetty did not say anything, at least for the time being because she already knew what was going on. Sam and Callen, on the other hand, would not leave them alone.

"What's up with you two?" Callen finally asked, becoming annoyed with the married junior agents' behavior. Deeks smiled reassuringly at Kensi. Kensi opened her mouth to respond with a truthful answer, but Hetty came out of the shadows.

"Take a long lunch break today." She turned to Kensi and smiled, "There's no need to worry Mrs. Deeks, I am sure everything will turn out just fine." She smiled mysteriously and turned on her heel and left. Sam looked over at Kensi, "Hey, is everything alright?"

"I hope so," Kensi responded as she grabbed her bag, motioning Deeks to follow her. They left the Office of Special Projects with Sam and Callen staring after them. Sam had a soft smile on his face. Michelle had been like that when they went for their first Ultrasound. Callen looked over at Sam and realized he knew what was going on. He shook his head and started to walk away.

Eric and Nell came down the stairs walking very closely together and laughing. Callen did not seem to notice and he simply stated, "We have a long lunch break." They both nodded.

"We will see you guys in a while then," Nell said, barely containing her smile. Eric had finally asked her out just a week ago and he was a true gentleman. Callen looked over towards Hetty and raised an eyebrow. She gave him a slight smile over her cup of tea. Callen looked back over to the Ops dream team and smiled when he saw they were holding hands.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks sat in the waiting room, holding hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks?" a nurse called and they followed her into the room. The doctor came in and smiled at the expecting parents.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Alison. Are you ready to start your Ultrasound?" Kensi nodded. "Okay, this is going to be a little bit cold." Kensi gasped as some of the blue gel hit her stomach, but she smiled as the Ultrasound picked up a heartbeat. Dr. Alison gasped and immediately Kensi's smile slipped from her face. Deeks looked over to Dr. Alison and asked in a whisper, "Why does the heartbeat sound abnormal?"

Dr. Alison had a bright smile on her face, "Everything looks perfectly fine with your babies." Kensi looked at Deeks to make sure she had heard right. Deeks looked at Kensi with a questioning look. Simultaneously they looked at Dr. Alison and asked in awed voices, "Babie_s_?"

Dr. Alison's smile brightened. "Yes, triplets." Deeks and Kensi were shocked to say the least. When she had said _babies_ they had mentally prepared themselves for twins, but this was more _and_ Kensi finally decided _even better_. Deeks' bright smile betrayed that he was feeling the same way.

"Wow," Deeks whispered in an awed voice.

"Everything seems to be developing perfectly for your three little cuties… I'll give you a moment to process this while I go get the pictures for you to take home." Dr. Alison gave Kensi a tissue to wipe off the gel and she left the room. Kensi wiped off the gel, moving in slow motion. She looked up at Deeks and he looked back at her with pure love. Deeks leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, which she reciprocated.

Deeks pulled back and placed one of his hands on her face and one on the baby bump. Kensi smiled and placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"I guess we are going to have to get a few cribs and lots and lots of clothing," Deeks joked. Kensi smiled softly.

"This is going to be very hard…and amazing," Kensi said.

"Yes it will be, but we can do it." They could not seem to wipe the smile of their faces. Dr. Alison came back into the room and handed them a large envelope that had the pictures in it.

"Well, it was nice meeting all five of you," Dr. Alison said. "The next time I see you, I will be able to determine the sex of your babies." She smiled at them and lead them back to the waiting room to schedule their next appointment. Kensi and Deeks then went out for a quick lunch.

* * *

When Kensi and Deeks got back to the OSP, they were still shocked. They walked straight passed their desks and into Hetty's office. Callen and Sam looked at each other and saw that the other was scared. It had looked like something was really wrong. They knew better than to follow them, so they both tried to concentrate on their paperwork.

Hetty looked up as the two walked into her office. "Hetty, is it possible that we could take the rest the day off?"

"What happened at the appointment?" Her voice sounded almost harsh, but it was only because she was worried about the emotional health of her agents. Kensi, although still worried, smiled brightly. She reached down into her bag and grabbed out the pictures. She handed the clearest one of the triplets to Hetty. She took the picture and her face broke into a smile when she realized what she was looking at.

"Congratulations to the five of you, and yes you may have the rest of the day off to digest this information, but you have to tell the rest of the team before you leave." She nodded towards Sam and Callen. Kensi and Deeks looked over their shoulders and saw how worried they looked. They nodded at Hetty and she handed their precious photo back. They went up to Ops top get Nell and Eric.

They doors swished open and Kensi's and Deeks's mouths fell open in their second shock of the day. Nell and Eric were kissing…passionately. Nell happened to see them out of the corner of her eye and jumped away from Eric with a furious blush rising on her face. Kensi regained her composure first.

"Congrats guys. I'm glad you finally got it together," Kensi said with a smile.

"Yeah, umm, congrats," Deeks said somewhat awkwardly.

"Thanks," both Nell and Eric said.

"Um, we came up here to ask you to come downstairs for a little bit," Kensi said. Nell nodded and Deeks and Kensi beat a hasty retreat. As they walked down the stairs, they could not stop laughing at how embarrassed Nell and Eric had seemed.

Sam and Callen looked up and saw them laughing. They looked at each other with relief because they seemed okay, but also a bit of confusion at their change of mood. As they walked into the Bullpen, Callen looked up and asked in a suspicious voice, "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you as soon as Nell and Eric come downstairs when they are done kissing," Deeks said cheekily. Kensi punched him in the arm.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Callen smirked because he already knew.

"Really, them too?" Sam said, incredulous. The three other field agents smirked. Nell and Eric came down the stairs.

"So, what's up?" Eric asked as he approached the Bullpen.

"Other than you two being a couple, I'm actually not sure," Callen said, his smirk growing. The Ops dream team looked shocked for a moment, but then both of them glared at Deeks, knowing that Kensi would never rat them out.

"Well…"Kensi started.

"We went to have the first Ultrasound today," Deeks said finishing her thought. The rest of their team looked at them, scared that there was something wrong. Why else would they be gathered like this? Kensi took the picture out of the envelope and smiled when she saw the picture again. She handed the picture to Callen, who was closest and everyone else gathered around him.

Nell understood what it was before anyone else. "Oh my god, you guys are going to have your hands full. Congratulations." Quickly, the three guys understood. Congratulations went around. Deeks smiled. He was glad that he finally had a family that cared about them.

"Hey guys, good luck, you're going to need it. I could barely handle my first one," Sam said, smiling.

"Hey, Sunshine with our baby ninja assassins, we should head out and we should also call your mom." Kensi nodded.

"Have a good weekend everyone." They grabbed their bags. As they walked past Eric, Deeks leaned over and whispered, "We will talk on Monday. You better not hurt her in the meantime." All Eric could do was to nod his head. Nell laughed at her boyfriend, because she knew exactly what that whisper had been about.

When Kensi and Deeks were gone, they all looked at each other in shock.

"Three?" Callen asked.

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for reading my story. Please tell me what you thought about it. Also should I write more of this story or leave it as is? Reviews are much appreciated.**

**-Lily **


End file.
